Secret Meeting
by FemmeHotshot
Summary: Newest oneshot tho if you do not like Mech/Mech lovings, do not even touch this story, hope you enjoy this


**Hotshot: **Hello everyone and thank you for clicking this oneshot! The plot bunny kinda bit me on this one while I was listening to a song so...yeah! I hope you all enjoy reading this!

**Summary:** Hotshot knew this was wrong but he didn't have the spark to stay away from the purple mech.

**Pairing:** Hotshot/Sideways

**Warning:** Slash between two mechs...detailed, very detailed

**Disclaimer:** I own NOTHING, Transformers Armada and its related characters belong to Hasbro and Takara, The verse belongs to Oomph!.

* * *

><p><strong>Secret Meeting<strong>

_~knock knock_

_Let me in_

_Let me be your _

_secret sin_

_knock knock~_

_- Labyrinth by Oomph!_

Hotshot glanced around the forest, his spark thrumming in its casing in excitement. Although he would never admit it, the chance of getting caught heightened his arousal more. He was sure that his partner already knew that though, hence why he wanted to meet in a forest close to the Autobot base. Thankfully, where he is, the proximity scanners was just barely out of reach of him.

His musings were cut short when he heard a chuckle from behind him and a purple arm wrapping around his waist, bringing him against the warm mech behind him.

"Your finally on time for once." a deep voiced teased. Hotshot rolled his optics.

"I was actually able to finish my duties early to have some free time." Hotshot playfully resorted. He heard Sideways chuckle and a soft 'clink' before feeling a pair of lips ghosting across the back of his neck, making the younger mech shiver. A hand gripped his hip before slowly tailing over his abdomen and upwards towards his chest.

"Does your team suspect anything?"

"I don't think so, they haven't been asking me where I'm going, maybe they think that I have to go out because of the seeker energon coursing through me and that I hate being cooped in the base." shrugged Hotshot. Sideways hummed before pulling his hands away. Before the younger could turn around, Sideways tied a clothed over the other's optics, making the younger pout, making the other chuckle before kissing the younger.

Hotshot instantly melted and returned this kiss, wrapping arms around the older's neck. He felt hands on his hips, gently squeezing. Sideways started to back him up until Hotshot's back hit a rather large tree that was able to hold his weight when he leaned back on it. A hand let go of his hip and trailed down to his pelvic plating and a warm palm went against his already heated panel, making him mewl inside the older's mouth, allowing a glossa to slip passed his lips. Hotshot let out a whine before grinding down against the hand. With a click, the panel slid open, releasing an aroused spike and revealing a already dripping port.

Sideways broke the kiss and went to Hotshot's neck, nipping and biting at it. He could hear the younger's breath hitch, making him smirk. He bit down particularly hard on a cable, making Hotshot buck his hips. Sideways pulled away, allowing his fingers to dance over Hotshot's sides, dipping into transformation seams that he found. He saw Hotshot shudder and his hips trying to buck as much as they could, the spike rubbing up against his panel, making him growl low. He pushed himself away from the shivering body and grabs the box shapes shoulders and pulls him away from the tree and pushed him to the ground, making Hotshot yelp.

Sideways spread Hotshot's legs, getting a pleasant view of the spike and port. He leans down, face hovering over the spike before taking it in his mouth, resulting in Hotshot gasping and trying to buck his hips upwards.

"S-Sideways!" Hotshot gripped the other's horns, making Sideways growl around his spike, heightening the pleasure. He felt two probing fingers against his port and had no time to even think of bracing himself when they pushed in. Hotshot arches his back, letting out a groan. Primus it has been at least a few months since they had last interfaced.

Sideways licked the underside of the spike as he thrust the two fingers before added a third. He heard Hotshot whine as he squirmed, trying to get the three fingers deeper. Sideways chuckled around the spike before letting it slip out. He swiped his glossa over the tip, enjoying watching Hotshot squirm.

"S-Sideways please...s-so close..." Hotshot whimpered. Sideways took the spike back into his mouth and started to bob his head, sucking. He thrust his fingers as deep as they could go and gave a particular harsh suck and the two sensations combined pushed Hotshot over the edge.

Trans-fluid rushed into the purple mech's mouth and he swallowed it all before letting the now limp spike slip from his lips and sat up, looking down at the relaxed and panting Hotshot. He pulled his fingers out, looking at them before sucking them clean. He flipped Hotshot over onto his hands and knees and allowed his own panel to slide back, allowing his painfully aroused spike free. Hotshot knew what was coming, the thought of it st made his spike grow hard again.

Sideways grab the younger's hips, positioned himself against Hotshot's port before thrusting in to the hilt.

"Oh Primus!" Hotshot yelped as he arched his back. Sideways pulled out until the tip is the only thing left in before thrusting back in, enjoying the sounds coming from Hotshot. He set a steady pace, a hand sneaking around to Hotshot's spike and griped it, starting to pump it in time with his thrusts. Hotshot whined, allowing his forehead to rest on the ground. Primus it felt so good to finally be filled!

He heard Sideways growl behind him as he picked up the pace, the spike going deeper, the hand starting to pump faster. Sideways started to pound in harshly, much to Hotshot's delight.

Hotshot tried to buck hips hips back, meeting the other's thrusts when Sideways suddenly stopped and pulled away. Hotshot let out a whine of disappointment until the purple back lifted him up off of the ground.

Sideways leaned back against the tree and settled Hotshot in his lap, facing him. he captured Hotshot's lips with his own as he thrust upwards into Hotshot's port. Hotshot groaned against the invading lips and wraped his arms around the other's started to thrust at a fast pace, making Hotshot wither against him.

He thrusts harder, deeper, wanting to hear more of Hotshot's moans that filled the air. He could feel himself getting close, he could tell that Hotshot was too. He began thrusting harshly until finally, He overloaded deep within Hotshot, letting Hotshot get sent over the edge and overloaded on his the the other's chest and abdomen. After riding the overloads out, they slumped, panting.

Sideways looked down at his lover, noting the quiet whirl that hummed, signaling that Hotshot went into recharge. He leaned back against the tree and shut his optics,a small smirk lit up on his face.

* * *

><p><strong>Hotshot:<strong> welp, there you have it, please remember to review!


End file.
